


Maybe It's You

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coming Out, FFXV Small Secret Santa, Kissing, Lights, M/M, Winter Solstice, cocoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Ignis takes Prompto for a walk under the annual Solstice lights along the river.





	Maybe It's You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edibleflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/gifts).



> The soundtrack can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRzef2XzKSy46yHj4wVmEJaZnFdSeVrQA
> 
> Also, I know I'm *way* over the word limit. /o\ I fail hard at short. Apologies.

"Well," Ignis said briskly, handing Noct the last of the dinner dishes to dry and put away. "It's high time Prompto was home. He has work tomorrow, and you, the meeting at nine." Noct wrinkled his nose, but didn't argue, and Ignis continued, "I'll drop him off on my way."

Prompto called him out on this bare-faced lie, but only once they were in the car, heading east.

"Noct thinks I don't know where you live," he said, watching Ignis' profile, "so I don't know you're adding forty minutes to your trip. He thinks you're just that kind-hearted."

Ignis' expression was inscrutable. "Shall I inform him that you've been to my apartment?" _And why_ was unsaid but implied.

Well... _yes_ , Prompto wanted to tell Noct. But only if Noct wasn't angry or hurt and didn't demand that Ignis break up with him. Because Ignis _would_.

Prompto turned his head, looking for distraction, and saw the Solstice lights were up along the river. "Oh, hey," he said, leaning forward for a better view. "They went all out this year – it looks like the Astral realm, or magic, or something." His metaphors were inadequate, especially since _hello_ , his boyfriend and best friend were _literally_ magic, but the sight of all the bare tree branches shining gold and silver had him tongue-tied.

"Do you want to go?" Ignis asked, stopping for a light and having a look himself.

Prompto hesitated. Walking under the lights was an incredibly stereotypical date activity, and Ignis always seemed to shy away from those. The threat of being recognized and ending up in the papers, probably. On the other hand...

His thoughts were interrupted by an incongruous, "You have a hat, I assume." 

"Yes?" He pulled it out of his pocket as proof. "I also already have a mom."

Ignis snorted. "I assure you, my concern is anything but maternal." He turned into a side road and found a parking space in a pay-by-the-hour lot. "I don't want you getting sick."

"I am way too psyched to feel the cold," Prompto informed him, hopping out and flashing Ignis a wide grin. But there _was_ a bite to the wind, and he tugged on his hat and gloves as they started walking.

Ignis took his hand as they crossed over Queen Donata Bridge to follow the flow of people down toward Old Temple, and put his arm around his waist as it became clear that Prompto planned to look up at the lights as he walked, instead of paying attention to his surroundings.

"It is lovely," Ignis said, pulling Prompto close to avoid a group of laughing women. "I've never been before."

"That's _tragic_. We came almost every year when I was a kid – back when they only had lights on the other side of the river." He gave Ignis a consoling pat. "At least you got to come now."

"And with you," Ignis said, as if Prompto's presence was somehow on a level with the beauty all around them.

Prompto would explode if he tried to work his head around that thought, so he set it aside, gently, and dragged Ignis over to hear the carolers on the embankment steps. Two traditional songs about the Glacian later, he was starting to go stiff with cold, so he was glad Ignis was fine with continuing onward.

At the temple, they tossed coins in the fountains for each of the Astrals and by unspoken agreement avoided the cloth-draped tables where love fortunes were being read. The courtyard was hosting a night market, and Ignis picked up a beaded woven bracelet for Gladio's sister. Prompto fingered some of the nicer leather bands – a _wee bit_ out of his price range – and Ignis leaned over to tell him to pick one out for a Solstice gift.

"Only perhaps not the one that says _fuck_ ," he added.

Prompto chose black leather with a buckle and studs all around and put it on right there, mourning a little when the cold made him have to pull his sleeve down and cover it as they resumed walking. The crowd was thinning, due to the hour and the cold, and they had a perfect, unobstructed view from Temple Bridge of the lights and the river.

"You knew there were going to be selfies," Prompto said, not apologetic in the least as he tucked his gloves in his pocket and pulled out his phone. "The time is now."

"Cheese," Ignis replied dryly. "When are there not selfies?"

"That's the spirit." Prompto put his arm around Ignis' back and angled the camera just so (the lights visible, neither of their heads cut off). He adjusted the settings and snapped a quick series of pictures: smiling for the camera, Ignis turning toward him, Prompto raising up for a quick chaste kiss and then the moment after, Ignis smiling with his eyes closed and looking adorably shy. As they moved aside for the next couple, Prompto weeded out the crappy shots and sent copies of the best four to Ignis' phone. He debated making one of them his new wallpaper image. Pro: cute and happy. Con: kind of hard to explain.

Ignis took the opportunity to check his messages, sorting them with ruthless efficiency into some kind of action plan, but left one on the screen, which he tilted so Prompto could read. Just one short line from Gladio – _Hey iggy u up_ – to which Ignis was replying _y, y?_ (because of course he was). Ignis cocked an eyebrow at Prompto and attached one of the pictures. Not the kiss or Ignis looking post-kiss dazed, but it definitely showed them with their arms around each other, smiling and looking like any other happy couple.

"Do you mind?" Ignis asked. "Though... I feel I should add Noct to the conversation, as well."

Prompto swallowed, and then nodded once, trying to look assertive. "Go for it."

Ignis sent the message off with two taps and then tucked his phone back in his pocket. "I keep seeing people with cups of hot coffee."

As a change of topic, that was pretty blatant, but Prompto embraced it anyway. "Cocoa, probably – there used to be a guy with a stand near the post office." Ten years ago, but who knew?

"Excellent." And Ignis caught Prompto's hand as naturally as if this was how they always walked, his thumb running possessively over the back of Prompto's hand.

They found the stand, now run by a couple of middle-aged women, and Prompto paid for the drinks, which came with whipped cream on top. He nearly walked right into a tree the first time he caught Ignis swiping cream from his upper lip with a quick flick of his tongue; it was a good distraction. But he couldn't be continually distracted the rest of the walk – at some point he would likely end up with a concussion – so Prompto steered them over to the nearest free bench, dropped down, and told Ignis to check his phone. He sipped at his cocoa nervously.

There were eighteen new messages, and as Ignis unlocked his phone another another popped up: _Srsly Specs, u didnt propose did u?_

Ignis snorted under his breath, but scrolled back to the first message, tilting the screen so Prompto had a clear view.

_O.M.G._  
_Σ(°□°)⊃------ WHA\---_  
_G, did you know?!?!_

_i know everything_  
_(congrats, guys)_

_liar_  
_｡:.ﾟヽ(´∀`｡)ﾉﾟ.:｡ ゜_  
_O.M.G._  
_talk to me Specs_

_think he's got his hands full rn_

_(*ー"ー)ﾉ☆)ﾟﾛﾟ)ﾉ_

_literally no idea what that means_

_literally blindsided atm_

_but in a good way_

_in a 'but whose best man am I going to be' way, don't make me have to choose_  
_fuck_  
_wait_  
_iggy don't propose until I get dad to change the laws_

"Dibs on Noct," Prompto said in a kind of giddy fog, brain-to-mouth filter completely offline. He raised his cup, only to find to his surprise that it was empty.

"I'll fight you for him," Ignis replied absently. He sent off a brief reply assuring Noct that their relationship was far too new to be discussing marriage, and thanked Gladio for his congratulations. He ended with a firm _good night_ , but not before Noct sent a few more incomprehensible emoticons. "I must say I'm relieved I won't be job-seeking in the new year."

"Can't be that many people in the market for a royal advisor," Prompto commiserated on autopilot, and then his throat seized up. Ignis was joking, he had to assume – he couldn't have seriously thought... He swallowed hard, and leaned his head on Ignis' shoulder. For a moment, the lights seemed to swim, but he blinked until he got his eyes back under control. "Noct would _never_ fire you."

Ignis shrugged. "We all have our worries." The words were too light to be a serious reprimand, but the casual tone was probably meant as a deliberate distraction from the core truth. Which was that Ignis had been very brave, and he'd been brave _for Prompto_ , and now he was sitting there finishing off his drink as if nothing earth-shatteringly romantic had happened.

Well. Prompto might not know what to say, but he was more than capable of helping lick away the chocolate and cream on Ignis' upper lip. Ignis put a hand at the back of his shoulders, definitely the opposite of pushing Prompto away, and was amenable to kissing, lots of kissing, sticky and sweet and warm, Prompto leaning over him and their breath fogging Ignis' glasses.

"We're in public," Ignis said eventually, as if he really hated having to be the voice of reason.

Prompto nipped his earlobe and pulled back, admiring just how undone Ignis looked. His disheveled hair looked especially touchable in the gold lights above them. "So let's take this somewhere private?"

"We both have work..."

"You go in earlier," Prompto countered. "I can stay at your place and head home in the morning. No one'll have to do the walk of shame." He gave Ignis' hair a push, trying to get it to go back up. Nope. Code Red, the hair is down, repeat, the hair is _down_. "You want to borrow the hat and hide the sex hair?"

"You wrecked it, you'll just have to put up with looking at it," Ignis said, possibly intending it as a prim rejoinder but sounding far too self-satisfied. He stood and rolled his shoulders back, collecting their empty cups and crossing to the nearest recycling bin. He looked back to where Prompto was struck still, gazing at him with awe-slash-lust, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you coming?"

"I will be." Prompto took his outstretched hand and slotted their fingers together. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Ignis said. Prompto spent the rest of the walk looking up – at Ignis, at the lights, at Ignis again – and Ignis did not let him concuss himself. Despite the chill, he was warm straight through; buoyant with happiness, he felt strong and capable of anything.

Astrals willing, the new year would be a good one.


End file.
